Mon Errance
by Sakuyan
Summary: It was a critical error, being captured by the enemy. One way or another, however, Yazoo would escape. Or would he? Not on the Turks' watch. Limey, blood, bloodplay, violence, and disturbing imagery ahead. For Yaoi flame.


A/N: I wrote this for Yaoi-sama (aka Yaoi flame) as a thank you for writing me a fic. If you want to read it (which you must), go to her profile. It's called "Quietly". This isn't as good as what she wrote me; it's far from it, but I hope you like it anyway, Yaoi-sama!

Warning: Blood, violence, bloodplay (?), disturbing imagery, lime-ish. Not your cup of tea? There's a back button; click on it.

Note: The title is "My Wandering" in English.

Pairing: Unrequited Yazoo/Reno.

Without further ado, enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>Mon Errance<p>

Yazoo was unsure of when he became attracted to the red haired Turk known as Reno. It wasn't romantic attraction; the remnant thought that love was one of the most foolish human emotions possible. Once a human loved another human, they were able to be controlled by other. The silver haired man took amusement in when he saw humans drinking in various bars, screaming that their sex partner had dumped them for someone else. The tears that they cried, Yazoo mused, were nothing short of pathetic. There was no such thing as eternal love, or soul mates. To the remnant, there were sex partners, and that was it. There was no such thing as "love."

However, the silver haired man couldn't deny that sometimes humans felt attraction towards each other which ended up in sexual intercourse. Yazoo had his fair share of sex, which was in the form of prostitutes in the red light district. He was a remnant, yes, but he had human needs such as a sex drive. He kept it down often, but when it came to the surface, Yazoo made certain that it was taken care of fast and in a timely manner before he continued on with what he was doing.

Reno, on the other hand, sparked an interest in Yazoo. Whether it was his lanky physique, his unkempt red hair, or the infuriating way he said "yo" at the end of his sentences, the remnant didn't know. He did know that when he came across the Turk, he made sure to push his right buttons before going back to Kadaj and Loz. That was his fun for the past two weeks; finding Reno, annoying him, and then returning to his daily business. It gave him a sort of amusement during the bore that his life had fallen into.

The thrill that he got fighting Reno and his partner in crime, Rude, was one that he hadn't felt in a long time. He avoided his electro-mag rod with ease before counterattacking, but the Turk was no pushover. They had an even fight between them, which was something that Yazoo hadn't experienced in the longest time. It gave him a sense of relief that there was at least one person besides Kadaj and Loz that were on his ability level regarding combat skills. Cloud was on his level as well, but Yazoo seldom got the chance to fight the blond. The one time he did was while they were biking and although it thrilled the remnant, it also bored him because they were unable to fight weapon to weapon.

That was all in the past, however. Kadaj was gone, and Loz was nowhere to be found. Yazoo thought, with amusement, that the other remnant had gone off to cry somewhere. The silver haired man had an idea that he could go off to find Reno, but then again, it may give the red haired Turk ideas that the remnant wanted something else out of him. The thought caused Yazoo to scoff, as he had everything that he needed. Yes, Sephiroth was beaten, and Mother was gone yet again. However, the remnant found a greater purpose to life.

That purpose was Reno. He realized that it sounded like he was pinning after the red haired Turk like in those stupid romance movies, but it was nothing of the short. Reno proved to be a source of entertainment, and nothing more than that. A life without entertainment was a boring life indeed, the remnant mused, so having the Turk around to amuse him made life interesting.

Just when he decided that he would find Reno after all and challenge him to a battle, something was smashed against the back of his head. Blackness began to darken around his vision, but the remnant was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see none other than the red haired Turk with his electro-mag rod in his hand while his other motioned for his partner to take Yazoo back to headquarters. Although he tried to fight the blackness clouding his eyes, the silver haired man fell into the warmth of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Reno rolled his eyes at the latest assignment that the president gave him. He and Rude were to find Yazoo, the last Sephiroth remnant (or so it was said, but Reno had an idea that Loz was still around somewhere) and take him to headquarters to be "questioned". By questioned, Reno was sure that they meant torture answers out of the silver haired man, because he knew that Yazoo would not give any answers willingly. The last option, then, was to torture the answers out of him. The Turk was unsure about how the president was going to do that, but he shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't his place to question. It was his place to do the work that the president assigned, and that was it.<p>

"Any idea where the bastard is, yo?" Reno asked Rude as they boarded the helicopter, to which Rude shook his head. The red haired Turk made a "tch" noise of disapproval before he got into the helicopter and shut the door behind him. The redhead started the machine and took to the skies, his eyes examining the area below with sharp precision. He knew that Yazoo had to be around Midgar somewhere, but the question was where. Sephiroth remnants were good at hiding, but Reno knew that eventually he would find the silver haired man. After all, even remnants could only run so far before they got tired. When he got tired of running, that was when he would strike.

The pair continued to scan the area until Rude yelled that he spotted Yazoo down by the outskirts of Midgar. Reno took out his binoculars and looked in the area that Rude pointed, and sure enough, there was the remnant with his cold eyes scanning the area while his face was devoid of facial emotions, as usual. The red haired Turk gave a thumbs up to Rude as he lowered the helicopter down a few miles away from the remnant, and once he opened the door, the two got out. Reno held his electro-mag rod in his hand, while Rude carried a gun. The two Turks nodded to each other as they approached Yazoo, and with an expert flick of his wrist, the redhead smacked the silver haired man hard in the back of the head with his rod.

The remnant shot forward, mostly out of surprise, before his cool blue eyes set themselves on the two Turks. Reno motioned for Rude to take Yazoo back to headquarters, and when he looked back at the silver haired man, the remnant was looking at him with a look filled with hatred and disgust. However, as he moved to attack, he fell face first into the ground. Reno was tempted to laugh, but he didn't as his partner picked up Yazoo and began walking to the helicopter. The red haired Turk followed suit, and he momentarily wondered how they were able to sneak up on the remnant so easily. _Maybe he was distracted, yo. Hah, you shouldn't be distracted when you're a wanted man._

Rude had already went into the helicopter, and when Reno went in, he was strapping the remnant down on one of the seats. The Turk was momentarily amused to think that Yazoo looked like he was a patient in the psychiatric ward, but he knew why his partner was doing that in the first place. Once the remnant woke up, he would be far from pleasant company, so they had to take every measure possible that Yazoo didn't try to escape and kill them before they got to their destination.

Yet the Turk couldn't help but notice that when he turned around to look at Yazoo that he looked somewhat peaceful when he was asleep. The thought caused him to snort as he took to the skies. He didn't have time to think that his enemies looked peaceful while they were sleeping. Hell, for all he knew, anyone could look peaceful while they were sleeping, even pricks like Sephiroth. The Turk smashed his head against the side of the helicopter to take the image of a sleeping Sephiroth out of his head. It was one thought he could live without.

* * *

><p>Yazoo awoke to a room that smelled of chemicals. He willed his eyes to open, and they were blinded by bright light instantly. The remnant groaned in annoyance as he shut his eyes, and then opened them a few minutes later. The room had things in it that depicted it to be some sort of a laboratory, and the thought of that caused an uneasy feeling to build in the silver haired man's chest. He tried his arms to see if he could escape, but with no such luck. He snarled angrily as he struggled to free himself, but once again, he had no luck whatsoever. All he could do was lie there like a lab rat, which annoyed him greatly.<p>

The door clicked open, and Yazoo moved his head to see the president of the Turks, Rufus, stare at him with no expression on his face. The remnant snarled at him as he walked closer, and he glared daggers at his hands as they moved over his body. Rufus hummed as he continued his actions, and at the moment, Yazoo wished he could shoot his hands off or do something that would make them get off his body. However, the blond had no intention of doing that, or so it looked like, as he pinched and poked in various places.

"Do you mind not poking me like a lab rat?" Yazoo asked coolly, but Rufus ignored him, squeezing his legs and thighs. The remnant closed his eyes in annoyance as the president continued poking and probing him, giving no reaction when he gave his crotch a hard squeeze. He had a sex drive, but he knew when to control it. This was one of those moments. Despite the fact that the damn man kept squeezing him, he gave no reaction. Eventually the probing stopped, and Yazoo opened his eyes. The blond was nodding his head and writing a few things down on a clipboard. The silver haired man rolled his eyes and once again tried to undo his binds, but again he found it was useless. Whatever they had used to tie him down, they tied him down enough so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

Thankfully, Rufus left the room, and Yazoo was left alone to his thoughts. Never had he been so careless that anyone was able to sneak up on him like Reno and his partner did, but he chalked that up to thinking too much to pay attention to his surroundings. It was a critical error, one that made him be stuck in this Jenova forsaken place, but sooner or later he knew that he would be able to escape. It would take much time and planning, but he would escape.

Once again the door clicked open, but Yazoo didn't care enough to see who it was. He saw who it was, however, when the person leaned over his face with a smirk plastered on their own. The remnant willed his hand to move and smack the other person away from him, but his binds permitted him from doing that. He moved his hand enough so that the bones cracked, but he continued doing it, until the pain made him unable to do it at all. The person above him smirked wider and moved away, their electro-mag rod in their hand while a gun was in the other.

"Well well, looks like you're the one trapped this time, yo." Reno said with a deadly tone to his voice, and the gun was pointed at Yazoo's face. "The president took some of your vitals, examined you, and said that it was up to me to kill you. Say night night, pretty boy."

Yazoo snarled, refusing to be killed by the stupid Turk while he was tied to a table. Again he squirmed, trying to find any weakness in his bonds, but tree was none. Reno grinned at his attempts and fired off the gun, the shots smashing into the remnant's shoulders and making him unable to move. Yazoo bit his lip to hold back the cry of pain, but he couldn't help the small yelp that escaped when Reno smacked his shoulders with the gun. "I may not kill you so quickly if you just be a good boy."

The remnant had no intention of being a "good boy", but despite this, he couldn't move thanks to the bullets lodged in his shoulders along with his broken wrist. Reno looked as if he realized this when he leaned closer to took the remnant's lips in a rough kiss, and the silver haired man had the urge to bite his tongue off when the organ plunged into his mouth. However, he stayed motionless as the Turk continued kissing him while his hand leaned down to grab Yazoo's member through his pants and give it hard squeezes. Yazoo willed his erection not to make any sort of response, and it obeyed for a while before the strokes and squeezes became too much for the organ. It stood at attention within five minutes, causing the remnant to snarl while Reno smirked.

The Turk continued kissing the silver haired man as his hand continued stroking and squeezing Yazoo's member. The remnant was annoyed that his body was betraying him in the way it was, but he refused to let Reno win. His face was devoid of emotion and his eyes were shut, as he refused to show the stupid Turk that he was, albeit slowly, winning. The redhead's free hand went to torturing the bullet wounds in his shoulders, and although he winced, Yazoo refused to let anything show on his face. The pain in his shoulders mixed with the intense pleasure in his lower regions was discomforting, but he dealt with it as he was brought to his orgasm a few seconds later.

His breath came out in light pants, and Reno broke away from the kiss, the gun pointed straight at the remnant's forehead. Yazoo refused to let any facial emotions show on his face as the Turk loaded the barrel and said, "Sayanora, pretty boy."

There was a loud bang, and the rest was silence.

* * *

><p>That was definitely one of the most strangest things I've ever written, but regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed this! Constructive criticism, as always, is welcomed and <span>encouraged.<span> Any errors you see, regarding grammar, personality, or spelling, don't hesitate to point them out! I was just going by my memory of the movie and the final fantasy wikipedia, so granted some things may be off or appear strange.


End file.
